PJ Halliwell
Nina Dobrev as "Prudence Johanna 'PJ' Elena Halliwell"-30 Prudence Johanna, nicknamed 'PJ' by her Great Grandmother 'Grams', is the eldest child of Phoebe and Coop Halliwell, the oldest sister to Parker and Peyton, the eighth child to be born into the second generation, and is the second Twice-Blessed Child! That means that she is the second strongest supernatural being in the entire universe! PJ is the first ever Cupid-Witch Hybrid in the entire universe, as well! Powers and Abilities: Basic Powers: * Spell Casting * Potion Making * Scrying * Mediumship Witch and Cupid-Witch Powers: * Psychic Reflection * Premonitions * Telekinetic Beaming * Remote Beaming Cupid Powers: * Beaming * Sensing * The Cupid Ring and its powers! Other Powers and Abilities: * Twice-Blessed Powers * The Power of Three (any set of three kids from the second generation can use the Power of Three) * The Power of Three Times Four * The Power of Two (with PJ, the only other Twice-Blessed Child) * High Resistance Strengths and Fears: Fears: * Herself (of being evil, same fear that her mother has)! * Not being able to be there for and/or protect Parker, Peyton, her parents, and the rest of her family, and her friends! Strengths: * Parker and Peyton #1 strength! * Her parents! * The rest of her family, and her friends! Notes * Phoebe calls her "Ladybug", while her aunt Piper referred to her as Little Phoebe. * Of all twelve cousins, she is the eighth to be born. * She is the first Cupid-Witch shown on the series. * Because she is the first every Cupid-Witch hybrid in the entire universe, she is the second Twice-Blessed Child and the second most powerful and strongest being in the entire universe (since Wyatt is the first Twice-Blessed Child and the most powerful and strongest being in the entire world). * Being the only two Twice-Blessed Children in their generation, PJ Halliwell and Wyatt Halliwell have and share a collective power, that works the same way that The Power of Three and The Power of Three Times Four work, called The Power of Two! The only other people in the world to have this collective power are Tamora 'Tam' and Katherine 'Kat' Halliwell-Mitchell, and Syrus and Cayla's identical twin sons Aiden and Stanford 'Stan' Halliwell-Trudeau (Since they are the eldest of their generation (The Third Generation), and identical twins, they are the only two who get to have this power in their generation, even though there are multiple Twice-Blessed Children, and three Thrice-Blessed Children). * PJ, her mom Phoebe, her cousins, Wyatt (all of his powers) and Stiles (only his Orbed Premonitions power), Aiden and Stanford 'Stan' (Syrus and Cayla's identical twin Twice-Blessed Children), her Cupid-Witch-Manticore Tribrid, Thrice-Blessed, daughter Stella, Hope (Parker's Cupid-Witch-Werewolf-Vampire-Mermaid daughter), Nixie (Peyton's Cupid-Witch-Whitelighter Tribrid daughter), and his ancestor Melinda Warren, are the only witches shown that were able to use their powers through their mother from the womb. * She was born in late 2008, Her parents mention that she was a honeymoon baby. * She is described by Phoebe as having sandy brown hair and a cute little button nose. * Her middle name, Johanna, is likely derived from her great grandmother's maiden name Johnson. * Grams nicknamed her PJ when she came to visit the family at Piper's new restaurant. Gallery